


Three Times Chloe Fell in Love

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, chloe's dad sucks, politics do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: In her 16 years, Chloé Bourgeois was proud to say she had only ever had three crushes. After all, she was very selective.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Three Times Chloe Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey! in case you didn't read the tags, there's some homophobic attitudes from another character 
> 
> it's not very graphic or detailed but i wanted to make sure there was clear warning
> 
> you've been warned!

In her 16 years, Chloé Bourgeois was proud to say she had only ever had three crushes. After all, she was very selective.

\-------

The first happened when she was 10, far too young to have any concept of what a crush was other than what other girls in her grade gossiped about at sleepovers. A crush, she thought, was someone you think is cute, that you like being around, and want to share your most colorful erasers with. 

After careful consideration of everyone in her class, Chloe chose the absolute best, the sweetest, friendliest, cutest person she knew- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Proud and excited to have finally selected a worthy companion, she hurried home to let her father know.

Of course, as the daughter of the mayor, any development in her life was vital news for the good of the city. He had been overjoyed every time she brought home a new friend or expressed interest in something new. She knew that he had been pushing her at her friend Adrien, but in her opinion, Marinette was far easier to be around.

She ran inside the hotel, going straight towards her father who was dealing with upset customers in the lobby. 

“Daddy! I have important news!” she squealed.

“Chloé, can it wait a moment? I’m busy right now.” She shook her head and he smiled apologetically at the frustrated customer. “This will only be a moment.” He gently pulled her to the side of the hotel. “What’s wrong? I’m busy right now, you’re not supposed to bother me while I’m working.”

“You’re always talking about how I need to find my perfect match.”

He brightened and straightened up. “Yes?”

“There’s someone in my class, and I think they’re adorable and kind and perfect. They’d never take advantage of my position; their parents own a very successful store in Paris.”

“That’s amazing, Chloé! I was getting worried with your lack of interest in Adrien, but I’m happy you’ve found a suitable alternative. May I know their name, to check on their intentions?”

She smiled as brightly as she could. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Not noticing how he immediately stiffened and pushed her further into the corner, she continued. “She’s absolutely amazing. She let me borrow her eraser today, she always brings the class pastries from her parent’s bakery, and I think she’s much prettier than Adrien is.”

“You can’t like Marinette.” Her father said, uncharacteristically blank. 

Chloé paused in her speech. This certainly wasn’t part of her plan. “Why not? Because she’s not as rich as Adrien or I? Sabrina isn’t either, and you loved her when she came over!” In order to really get her point across, she clenched her fists and stomped her foot.

He looked up at the frustrated customer, ignoring her tantrum. “I’m so sorry, this issue is going to need some extra attention. The concierge will be able to tell you whatever you need to know about Paris, I’m sure.” They looked protesting, and his face softened. “Family matters, you understand?” They finally nodded and he carefully grabbed Chloé’s arm, leading her to the private elevator.

The moment the doors closed, his grip tightened. “Daddy, you’re hurting me!” Chloé whined. “Let go!”

He hesitated for a moment, but when the elevator doors opened, he finally dropped her arm. “I apologize. This is a tense situation, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. I needed to speak with you in private, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with liking Marinette? She’s so nice!” Chloé continued to protest, scowling. 

“You’re too young to understand a lot of things, Chloé. Paris isn’t ready for such a public couple with two girls.”

“I thought I mattered to you more than Paris?” Chloé said, starting to realize that her father wasn’t kidding. Her eyes started to fill up and she fought to hold them back. Her dad had told her countless times that crying in face of your adversary was a weakness.

Her father sighed deeply, taking on a long-suffering look. His manipulating the people of Paris look, as Chloé now thought of it. “I can’t support us without the influence being mayor gives me. and I’ll never be reelected if they find out my sweet, beautiful daughter is a- is a- “

“Is a what, Daddy?” Chloé asked, slightly worried. Though she was 10, she wasn’t stupid, and she had access to a phone long enough to have an idea of what he might be talking about.

“A lesbian, sweetheart.” She took a step back, slightly scared by the disgusted look in his eyes. “It’s not right. It won’t have public appeal.” He seemed to finally notice how panicked and upset she looked. “It’s alright, Chloé! We’ll get through this, it’ll be alright. You’re young, you don’t understand what you’re feeling.”

She hesitated, seeing a potential loophole. “So, I can continue to be friends with Marinette?”

He frowned at her. “We don’t want you to be around anyone that could cause thoughts like that in the future. You have to be the perfect princess of Paris, and focus on finding your prince. I still like Adrien as your best option. But, no, Marinette is not okay to be around if you seem to like her that much.”

She had never fought with her dad like this before. Honestly, he had taught her enough politicking to understand that in a power struggle, she’d lose immediately. The best idea was to agree and forget that she had even ever mentioned anything about Marinette.

Her father checked his watch. “Sweetheart, I wish I could stay and help you more, but I have people downstairs that need my help. Will this be an issue? I need to know now if I should move her out of your class or even the school.”

She wanted to fight him. Stand by the girl she liked and defend her feelings. But Chloé was 10, had no political influence beyond her father, and was naïve enough to believe that things would get better if she gave them time. 

“Don’t bother. I promise it won’t be an issue. Like you said, I just wanted to be her friend, I don’t really understand how feelings work.” Satisfied, he went downstairs. 

The next day in school, she screamed at Marinette for trying to make her gain weight after the girl tried to give her the most delicious kind of pastry- a honey roll. She ignored the pain in her chest when Marinette burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, Nino following behind her to try and help while glaring back at her. 

\-------

The second time she had a crush, she was 14, and Ladybug had just arrived in Paris, saving her life from an akuma. 

She had spent the last four years of her life ignoring her feelings and focusing all of her attention of her friend, Adrien. He was far too sheltered and isolated to know that their relationship was strange, with her constantly showering him with attention then ignoring him for a week. Sadly, she didn’t know how else she could process her feelings while still trying to appease her father.

School hadn’t been much better. She kept the girls in her class, save for Sabrina, at arm’s length away while flirting carelessly with the boys around her. She pretended like she didn’t care, continued to insist that everyone was her friend to her father, because maybe if he believed it she could too.

But all of her hard work went to shambles the moment Ladybug swung in. Strong, heroic, brilliant, with a skin-tight body suit? Oh yeah, she was in trouble. 

Though, now that she thought about it, having a crush on Ladybug was very different than her ill-fated crush on Marinette. Ladybug was a celebrity, a strong, independent female. It would be all too easy to declare Ladybug as her new idol in order to become her biggest fan.

After all, her father couldn’t fault her for hero worship, could he?

\-------

The third time Chloé fell in love, she was 17. 

She had just come out to her father - for real, this time – and it was so much worse than she’d expected. Public opinion was starting to shift in favor of same-sex couples, she thought surely it could be a political move to gain him the youth demographic he’d been losing in the last few elections.

She just didn’t realize his own level of prejudice. 

He screamed at her for a while, took away her phone, and sent her up to her room to consider her options before speaking to him again.

And she did consider her options. She considered them so much that when a strange girl dressed as a fox crashed through her window and into her room, asking her to leave to be a hero, she already had a bag packed.

As she took the girl’s hand, staring into her bright blue eyes, she felt the shriveled, repressed remnants of her heart come alive again.

Chloé was pretty sure that this was going to be the crush that stuck. Marinette and Ladybug were just passing fancies, not based in reality enough to have a chance of working out. But this new girl? She was Chloé’s chance for a fresh start, to be independent and finally begin living life the way she wanted to.

She took fox girl’s hand, ready to go wherever, no obligations or schedules for the first time in a very long time. 

\-------

Chloé, needless to say, did not appreciate the irony when she found out that Marinette, Ladybug, and fox girl were one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few years ago and just found it in my desktop, and figured i might as well post it. it's...not great and pretty short, and not my best writing at all i think, but i like chloenette enough that i wanted to regardless?
> 
> anyways, comment/leave kudos if you liked this :)
> 
> have a lovely day!


End file.
